koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shin Sangoku Musou 6 Special
DW7 character popularity results :http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/smusou6/enquete/ Because the DW7 talk page is waaaay too long and this has nothing, might as well put it here instead. #Wang Yuanji #Xiahou Dun #Lu Xun #Zhao Yun #Cao Pi #Sima Yi #Zhang Liao #Ling Tong #Ma Chao #Zhong Hui #Jiang Wei #Sima Shi #Xiahou Ba #Diao Chan #Xing Cai #Ma Dai #Cao Cao #Sun Shang Xiang #Da Qiao #Sima Zhao #Lu Bu #Gan Ning #Zhen Ji #Zhuge Liang #Sun Ce #Xiahou Yuan #Cai Wenji #Guo Huai #Zhou Tai #Lian Shi #Jia Xu #Zhou Yu #Lu Meng #Guan Yu #Xiao Qiao #Deng Ai #Zhang He #Liu Bei #Guan Ping #Bao Sanniang #Yuan Shao #Liu Shan #Zhuge Dan #Pang Tong #Sun Jian #Guan Suo #Yue Ying #Xu Huang #Sun Quan #Zhu Rong #Wei Yan #Dian Wei #Zhang Fei #Huang Zhong #Taishi Ci #Huang Gai #Dong Zhuo #Cao Ren #Ding Feng #Zhang Jiao #Xu Zhu #Meng Huo I wonder how the results would be if the voting wasn't held in Japan? I know for sure that I personally didn't vote for any of the top ten, so I'm wondering what other fans think. Sake neko 11:32, August 12, 2011 (UTC) -- I made an account primarily to talk with SOMEONE about these results. I saw them here and was very shocked. While I don't presonally adore Guo Huai, I know a lot of fans do. But he's only 28. Further more, people were outraged when Meng Huo and Zhu Rong weren't in 6, yet Meng Huo is way at the bottom. How sad! I think I agree with 3 out of the top ten, but some of the others really surprise me. Who would you put as your top 10? Morosedelectation 02:01, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Gamecity only lets you vote for a maximum of three characters, so let's pretend that you're going to vote instead of listing a top ten. My actual votes BTW were Sun Jian, Xiahou Yuan, and Guo Huai. I just voted for the SW one, and I have no regrets. :) Sake neko 08:00, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Ah, I wish I would have known about the vote ahead of time. Definitely solid choices. If I knew how to navigate websites with less... stumbling, I would vote in the SW one as well. I'm sure there's a link somewhere I can dig up, or you could help me out. ;) I'd have to say my three would have been Sima Yi, Sima Zhao, and Zhang He. I would probably also spend at least ten minutes fighting over whether to vote for Zhang He or Cao Pi. Also, do you happen to know why Zhang He is listed at both 37 and 53? Morosedelectation 14:52, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : Nice choices. :) I was fighting for that number three with a few other characters (can't remember who), but I resolved in the end to vote for at least one new character. That one was a fight between Guo Huai or Deng Ai, but Guo Huai was the one my gut told me to stay with. As for why Zhang He's listed twice, that's a typo on my part. Number 53 is "Chou Hi" or "Zhang Fei", but in my haste I must have thought it said what I thought it said and didn't even think about it. Thanks for catching it, because I didn't notice it and my spelling blows. Going to fix then. >_< Each of these surveys requires a Gamecity account. I would help you with the registration mumbo-jumbo, but to be honest, it's probably best if I didn't. It's only really beneficial for you if you actually own any Japanese imports from Koei or have some sort of residence in Japan. Their giveaways are exclusive to Japan so I don't think you can put anything other than a Japanese address down. Plus, the registration information can be a real arse when it wants to be since it requires Japanese font. Ah, you get the idea, it's ridiculously region specific. I personally suggest asking UK or USA Koei via Twitter or Facebook to hold better fanclub or community sites, because I think that is a worthwhile endeavor. Sake neko 15:37, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Comiket Cosplay :http://mantan-web.jp/2011/08/12/20110812dog00m200036000c.html :http://gigazine.net/news/20110813_men_c80/ :http://gigazine.net/news/20110813_men_2_c80/ :http://hobby-channel.net/cosplay-news/21981-21981.html :http://www.animate.tv/news/details.php?id=1313147488 :http://www.animate.tv/news/details.php?id=1313162611 :http://www.animate.tv/news/details.php?id=1313168528 :http://www.animate.tv/news/details.php?id=1313169493 :http://www.kotaku.jp/2011/08/comike80_miku.html :http://news.nicovideo.jp/watch/nw99644 :http://event.gaym.jp/event/cm80/index1.html Fun to see who made the news and to see which news outlets want to feature over others. Sake neko 19:18, August 12, 2011 (UTC)